


Perilous Love |Cricky|

by mgcvocal



Category: Black Veil Brides, In This Moment (Band), Motionless in White (Band), New Years Day (Band)
Genre: Multi, Serial Killers, cricky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgcvocal/pseuds/mgcvocal
Summary: A dangerous serial killer is on the loose among the busy streets at night,or as they call him, the reaper. Although he isn't just an ordinary killer, he has the town in frights.Agent Cerulli is put to the task to stop him, but through this missionwill he discover the truth?Will he be able to stop him?-multifandom





	1. The Masked Ones

"You people just never learn do you? Sin after sin after sin. You're not so innocent, you fool no one. Now you'll suffer like you've made them suffer." "Please don't do this, I'll do anything, anything you want just p-please, let me go" She said trembling in fear on the cold concrete floor, hands chained to the wall as she struggled to get out. "Filthy pathetic whore, you can't run, you can't scream, you can't hide. So let's have a little fun shall we" He took out a sharp knife twirling the piece of metal between his fingers, he wore black gloves matching his clothing and a black hanker-chief that sat right below his eyes, blue brighter than the light that could be seen, but the only thing to be revealed other than his dark charcoal hair. "sh sh sh" He said slowly crouching in front of his victim, "we haven't even gotten started" he said letting out a maniacal laugh. "Not yet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter alright! thanks for reading! -mari


	2. Cases and Files

"Agent Cerulli you're needed in lieutenant's office" Ashley says taking a peak from the door

"Be right there" I sigh getting up from the office chair and head to the chef's office seeing Angelo walk through the doors. " You're late" I say smirking.

"and you haven't been laid" He smiles and walks to the coffee machine. 

"Yea yea whatever" I roll my eyes.

"Are we up for a new case?" He says taking a sip of of his mug

"Maybe so, lieutenant wants me to see her in her office" I say reclining on the doorframe.

"Do you think its about "the reaper" " he says making quoting fingers

"I don't know, hopefully not, Andy has been pulling his hair out on this case" I say

"Well, you shouldn't keep the lieutenant waiting, better see what she has in for us now" He says leaving to his workspace

I sigh and start my walk to the office again. knocking on the door I hear a come in, and slowly pull the door open before walking in. 

"You asked for me?" I say slowly closing the door behind me 

"Yes, as you may have heard, our criminal is still out there, and it's not only become a problem on finding them but their killing count rises with every passing week" She says "So far Andy has gotten us leads that might help us figure something out but for now I want him to take a break from it, meaning I want you and Parente to take it from here" 

" You want us to take Andy's case?" I say surprised, lieutenant Brink almost never makes anyone take anyone else's cases.

"If I'm honest, this case might as well be everyone's from the looks of it" Brink says standing up to open a file cabinet. She grabs one out and hands it over to me, I raise my eyebrow in confusion to which she proceeds . "This is the record of our mystery criminal, you'll find the victims files and the leads Andy left" She says sitting back down, "I believe you have work to do, you are dismissed Agent Cerulli" I turn to open the door before I stop, "And please, tell agent Parente to be on time" She says sternly before going back to typing whatever she was doing on her computer. I let out a chuckle, "Will do" 

I head back to my desk before sitting down and turn around to Angelo, "Does it always have to be when you have work the next day" I say laughing 

"Wait what, oh-hey! who said anything about doing the do" He says turning around to face me, hands flailing, 

"Oh I don't know, what other reason for being late" I say acting innocently "How is Kelly by the way" I say changing the subject. 

He gives me a pout but still responds, " She's doing great" He says and looks over at the file, "Case?" He asks sliding closer to my desk 

"Yea, lieutenant Brink wants us on the serial killer case" I say handing him the file. Whoever they were and whatever was their purpose, the crime scenes were not pretty. 

"This is going to be harder than any case we've had" He says looking back at me. I took the file looking over it one more time, It won't be easy, but there's something intriguing about it. 

 

 

Hello if you're reading, I hope this doesn't flop lol   
comment you're opinion's so far


	3. Leads

The next day Angelo and I focused on picking up on the leads Andy had and going over everything before we began, making sure to pick up every detail. Andy had been trying to catch this guy for a bit over a year now. And just now he began to remake his appearance from the first murder this week, checking all the boxes on the M.O. of our "Reaper" , the leads Andy could land us on as of now though were that our mystery reaper must either be from here or out of here, the same M.O. and the victims they chose weren't just coincidental. Basic things, but more than nothing. 

"Lieutenant Brink, another body was found in an alleyway near Lemus Avenue" An officer said

"You heard the man people, we've got another homicide near Lemus Ave, Ashley, Vinny I want you on the scene with Parente and Cerulli" She said, "let's move it" 

"Well, let's get on it" I said, grabbing my keys.

Another body, the second one this week, could this be our mystery "Reaper" back to work? I thought.

We got to the scene, people already gathered by the tapes wanting a first glimpse at the gruesome scenario. "Agent Cerulli, PPD " I say holding out my badge to the officers patrolling the crime scene, they held up the tapes and we walked through getting to the rest of the team. 

As we walk I can already see a pool of blood coating what was left of the body, no doubt the victim was given no mercy. "Well Vin, what do we see?" Ash asks pulling out the camera to take pictures to take back in and analyze " Well, female, mid 20's as far as I can say and telling by these small cuts on the throat and cheek the victim was not killed right away but slowly drained her until finally" Vinny says pointing at the pieces of the body scattered on the floor , "Kills her from fast fourteen inch slashes, then goes for her throat around, being the freshest cut" He says getting back up from his kneeling position. "Same M.O. " Ash says getting closer pictures of the victim "No doubt this is indeed our Ripper" Vinny says taking out his kit to get some samples. 

"Im going to go see who called this in" Angelo says walking to an officer. I nod and turn back around to Vinny and Ash. The second one, just two days after the first one, there hadn't been a murder since September of last year. Why are they now choosing to come out from the shadows? What's their reason? Is it a he or a she? There was so many questions left unanswered, was this case ever meant to be this big, a reason for people to hide behind closed doors as they watch the morning news. There's something missing, but what?

Any thoughts, questions on the reason behind these murders or why "they" are choosing to do so now? (;

P.S. these chapters are not grammar approved and I have no sh it clue what i'm doing but imma roll with it


	4. A.N.

Hi, this is the first Motionless in White fiction I've done and the first time I'm using Archive so please bare with me lmao

anyway, I hope you enjoy so pls feel free to comment anything from how your day was to how terrible of a writer I am ahaha

and pls do give this some love, comments and suggestions will really help keep me motivated to keep writing


	5. Mistakes

> _"sh sh sh" He said slowly crouching in front of his victim, "we haven't even gotten started" he said letting out a maniacal laugh. "Not yet"_

"Lisa dear, do you know why you're here?" I said, slowly pacing back and forth, blade delicately twirling between my fingers. "Because you're mental" She sobbed on the floor given up from trying to free her cuffed up hands. "Well yes, but no, oh no, there's so many other reasons" I say crouching in front of her as she tries to move back further into the wall, "You see believe it or not I made a mistake, not just a mistake, but something I should have ended," I stand up again going to the many tools I had, "and now he thinks he can catch me, end me, duplicate me, But now it's my turn to play" I hold up the previous blade turning back around to my victim, her eyes widen, "P-please, I won't tell anyone jus-please" she begs frantically looking around and down to the chains. "Oh Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, you're not so innocent yourself" I smile down at her "W-what are talking about" she says still pulling at the metal steel. "Drowned your boyfriend, pushed your best friend from the stairs where she took her last breathe , took their money, stole the life they once had" she looks down not a word said "it all falls into place, of course not for you unfortunately" I say "You don't know I did it " She spits. "As I said, unfortunate for you dear, the thing is, you're not just random no, I'm not a messy killer" I laugh, "I do research on my own and it just so happened to be on you" I grin. Her head still low, "They were nothing" she spits. 

There we go, the faster the better.

"Let's move this piece in chess" I say, "You, have somewhere to be, and I have work that needs to be done" I say walking towards her and before she can say anything else I slowly but quickly bring the blade down to her cheek letting it cut deep and blood to ooze out. She whimpers in pain and releases an ear piercing scream. I quickly slash her other cheek and turn around to the table grabbing the largest and sharpest blade to make this quick, though I'd much rather work neatly, I must get rid of you, and him, and now I'm making my move.

 

 

 

**Shorter chapter but seemed right to end it there. Any thoughts on this mistake and what this reaper is planning to do?**

**WHAT ARE KUDOS?? you should leave some,,,,comment your thoughts and opinions or suggestions!!**

**Also thank you to rickyhorrorseyelash <3 <3**


	6. Same M.O.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there how are you guys doing,,, new chapter hope you enjoy! Also thank you for the kudos!! <3
> 
> If you have an idea on what should happen next or an idea in general leave a comment (:

We got back to the department each set to look over certain things, Angelo and I went back into the office until Vinny and Ashley could get us some more information on the blood analysis only then could we try to muster some answers. They had informed us that the victim wasn't killed in that alley but dumped there, we also found the murder weapon in a dumpster not too far from the location giving us a huge lead on our mystery Reaper. 

It's been the same scene we've stumbled upon the last four victims, slashes to the throat and body with more than one knife used. Question is why and who is behind this.

"Chris you okay?" Ange asked concerned as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yea, just doing some thinking, I want to catch this guy" I said finally sitting down on my chair.

"I know Chris" He said looking at me somewhat sympathetically "Lets catch this fucker shall we" He said turning around to grab the many files we've managed to have. I chuckled and scooted closer to continue working.

"Knock knock, any luck?" Asked Vinny as he leaned himself against the doorframe of our current office, being mine since I had everything here.

"Nothing new that'll help" Said Angelo turning his chair to where Vinny was.

"Well, it's a good thing I have these babies" He said handing Angelo a file he'd put together.

"What's that?" I asked eyeing the folder first then looked at Vinny

"Ash and I ran the blood analysis on the victim, turns out this is the first victim we've been able to identify that is tied to two suicides, but we suspect she might have might have been involved with the other bodies we've found.

"But she has no criminal record?" I said

"Well yea not on record, she was there when the suicides happened " He said

"Do we know who they were?" I replied motioning to the file Angelo had in his hands

"Best Friend of five years, and two year boyfriend" He said pointing to the pages Angelo currently had flipped to 

"She had a money transfer to her account a day before" Angelo said looking over the next page

"So you're saying she killed them?" I said getting the file from him to look over

"She is a suspect" Vinny said, "But enough proof right? She did have a big amount transferred and not only from her boyfriend but from her best friend a day before they died but-" before Vinny could finish his sentence Angelo interfered

"The bodies were never found"

A grin rose on Vinny's face like an excited child, "Exactly, no call no file"

"So our reaper is an Anti villain?" I say somewhat confused on the new given information.

"You can say that, Ash and I looked over the previous ones and all four of them have similar money transfers or withdrawers" He said as we scanned through the new information that he'd provided for us. "Anyway, I'll leave this to you guys, going to check on Ashley before she fully dissects the body" He said being somewhat serious.

"Thanks Vin" Ange said giving him a smile before Vinny turned to leave

"Yup"

"Damn" Ange said with a slight chuckle turning to a page on the file

"What" I said slightly raising my eyebrow at him

"Vinny is a fucking smart kid" He said laughing then looking at me 

"You say that like if we were his grandparents" I hit his arm laughing, how fucking could he

We laughed then went back to try and see if anything else fit with the stuff Vinny got us, though we got a possible answer something still didn't sit right with me, why was he doing this and what was his purpose for doing so.


	7. "you reckon?"

Longer chapter hope you enjoy! 

 

A month had passed, and everything in the city seemed grey. The murders had stopped, but that didn't mean we did. We didn't know why they did, but they stopped and the world continued like nothing ever happened. I had spent so many nights at the office trying to puzzle things together, trying to know the reason behind it but there was no use going over it again and again, after we had found that the victims weren't random and they all had committed crimes, we had a lead, but that still didn't explain everything, more and more questions rose. We found out all the recent victims had some sort of money transfer in common, that, and they were all at the morgue.

"Such for a lead" I thought. 

I thought this somehow would have the answer that would bring them to their knees, but nothing traced back to them, nothing stained with blood, we went to people the victims knew, who they worked with, even to the past of themselves. Nothing. Their own families didn't even know they were missing.

"Chris if I wasn't your friend I'd reckon you might be insane at this point" Angelo handed me a cup of coffee, "you reckon?" I say looking up at him with a smile from all the papers scattered across my desk.

"you need to get out man" he said sitting in his chair opposite from mine.

With a sigh I thanked him for the coffee and dropped the pen on the desk. It had been past ten and workers had started to head out for the night leaving me and Angelo in the small of my office.

"I just, I don't know how Andy even went by with all this for a year" I said taking a sip of the sweet caffeine.

"But we got some more information about it, we'll catch them Chris, but for now, you have to leave this depressing office of yours and get out for a bit yea, Kelly, myself, Vinny, Ash and nikki are coming out with us to a bar and having dinner there, care to join"

I chuckled and with another sigh agreed. Angelo went back downstairs to call Kelly and I gathered all the papers back up and put them in my drawer grabbing my keys and jacket before turning off the lights and meeting Angelo. 

"We're meeting the guys there" 

"I'm guessing your car"

"Yep let's go, I'll drop you off at home later"

I followed him to his car and knowing us of course it had to be black, "So where are we going exactly?" I said as we drove off and out of the parking lot.

"Ashley called going to Trikkxx" He said turning on the radio a bit more to the cure.

"Knowing her of course she would" I replied.

It was a short drive and I tuned out to my thoughts looking out the window as the lights passed by. Shortly after we arrived and got ourselves out and went in looking for our table, of course not being hard to find considering half of ash's hair was flaming red and most of us dressed in all blacks. 

"The man lives!" Ash said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Yea yea, the goth walks" I laughed scooting in next to her and greeting the rest of them. 

"Have you guys ordered yet?" Ange said taking his seat next to his lover.

"Nope, waiting on you guys to get here" Nikki said sipping on his glass of beer.

"Yea but can you guys hurry it up because I'm starving" Vinny exaggeratedly says.

"Your ass is always hungry" Ash says hitting his arm lightly

"Nu-uh what lies" Vinny offendedly declares.

"Yu-uh" Ash replies, " always be munching on chips in the car or in the lab in the middle of work" 

"All right all right will you guys just makeup your mind and order already" Kelly said and Angelo laughed

As we waited for our waiter and Ash and Vin continued to argue over what was better something from outside caught my eye, not something but someone. A man in about his mid forties was talking to someone I couldn't see through just the entrance door, cautiously he looked around and nodded like he understood, in a few seconds he came inside and pulled out a gun.

"Get down!" I yelled and the man started shooting

I pulled out my gun and Ange and Niki followed getting behind the girls, we were on the opposite side of the entrance far in the back behind a small wall. Angelo, Nikki, and I separated going to different sides to have a better chance at stopping him. Angelo in that moment took the opportunity and quickly dashed towards the man from behind hitting away his gun and pulling him to the ground. Nikki and I ran towards them grabbing the gun and checking that he was under control before Nikki called it in. I ran out the door to try and see if I could catch the other mysterious soul, but they were long gone.

From the back the others emerged and gathered around.

"So I guess to go?" Vinny asked looking at the situation before Ashley smacked him upside the head. "Ow"


	8. Investigate

_A shooting occurred yesterday night at Trikkxxi Restaurant and Bar. 54 year old David Roundy came into the area around 10:40 shooting manager, Jacob Arthur and Erin Howard before he was arrested by police force. No other civilians were hurt during the incident but the crime is still being under investigation until farther notice......next tonight..._

 

 

I turned the T.V. off in the apartment and reached for my pocket finding the device that was making the buzzing sound, noticing I was receiving a phone call. I knew exactly who it was and without a second glance at the I.D caller I answered.

"Look who haunts the living" I say in amusement as I pour myself another cup of coffee

"Nice to hear your sinful voice Ricky" I hear Ghost say through the other line as I reach for the cream with a grin on my face

"I'm guessing you're not just calling to check up I suppose" Considering what I saw from just minutes ago nothing good was going to come out of this, I reclined on the side of the counter and waited a response

"Mm depends, did you do it?" He says and I can almost see the eye roll and that wild cheshire grin from ear to ear. I sighed well aware of what he was taking about and placed my warm mug down on the table, "You know I couldn't" I say and through the other line I could hear nothing but silence making it almost uncomfortable, "Dev I'll-"

"Hm you'd think I taught you better" He finally lets out with a laugh and I stop myself mid way regaining the smile I somehow had lost 

 

 

____________________________

 

 

We tapped up the area to investigate and gather the bodies taking everyone else out of the building before Lieutenant Brink arrived at the scene walking past the other officers that showed up, it was still dark out and those who were previously here to have a good time either stayed behind the yellow caution words or went home away from it all, "What happened here? Are you guys alright?" She says concerned walking to our little group

"Yeah, we- Angelo managed to put him down before he hurt someone else" I looked over at Ashley and Vinny for more on the case since they parted to retrieve their kits from an officer they manage to ask early on.

"Oh, yea, well by the information gathered from the employee's The man shot was the manager, Jacob Arthur and bartender Erin Howard" Vinny finally says

"And until we can get their blood samples in we don't know much of their criminal record as of right now" Ashely finishes holding up a few blood samples from both the bodies

Brink looks back to the two still on the ground "Thank you Vinny and Ashley, and what do we know about our guy?"

"Well he would not cooperate to speak to us but from his wallet, his name is David Roundy, 54 years and we asked some of the other employees around and it seems that he got fired for fooling around with the waitress and I guess.. came back to get revenge" Nikki had the mans wallet in his hands as he was explaining taking a few glances to the man in the back who was staring at the ground as he held his place and avoided eye contact with anyone

Brink looked at the man as she softly rubbed her chin "Wouldn't be Pennsylvania without rats like these I suppose, please get me the reports as soon as you can, lets get this area cleaned up" and with that turned towards the door to where a few other officers were, I'm guessing to let them know of another case that was going in the file cabinet.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry this took forever I had this half written but school stuff and other shit happened ,,,the norm,,, anyway here it is, hopefully semi long but I'll start on the next chapter asap !


	9. Drinks and Lifeless Bodies

I sat there watching the news on the television up in the corner with a drink in hand, it was on low volume and the news reporter was ways away from the crime scene making all of our faces unrecognizable from two days ago, I'd been sitting at the bar for less than an hour just scrolling through my phone, and slowly taking my first drink while also managing to watch through the semi loud sounds of the music in the background. Angelo called this morning already on the sixth missed call and with me already being late he'd said Lieutenant Brink wanted me to have the day anyway. I guess staying up too late looking in on previous investigations wasn't benefitting me if I wanted to look more into the Reaper file. I knew she wouldn't let me get back if I kept doing it. Talking about the reaper, up on the t.v. news appeared and I intently watched not noticing the man now sitting next to me....

"The Reaper" He silently said then scoffed and ordered a drink from the bartender. I still had my eyes fixed on the screen and slowly turned towards him, now noticing his slightly smaller frame, _slightly_. His blue eyes reflecting the images off the brightly lit display. I said nothing as his eyes were still on the screen until he then turned his gaze to me.

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" He says, his voice soft yet menacing. My own eyes still on him, I was unable to spill out any words and rapidly looked towards my hands which still held my forgotten drink "Can't say I have" I decided to reply before I looked more of a complete fool.

He chuckled, a smile that certainly brought one of my own on my own face, "A dark place we live in" I said

He looked straight ahead as in thought before looking back at me and introducing himself with a hand extended towards me, "Ricky" He says

_Ricky,_ I go over in my head

I extend my own arm to shake his, "Chris"

Before anything else can be said, My phone starts to ring and I curse it, taking it out and giving Ricky an apologetic look as I answer, "Angelo"

"We've got another body get down here quick, I'll send you the address"

"Shit, be right there" I say ending the call and grabbing out my wallet to pay for the drink

"I'm guessing, emergency" Ricky says calmly taking his own glass of liquor

"Yea, sorry bout that" I say handing the bartender the money, "Keep it" I say and putting on my jacket

"See you around, Chris" Ricky say's, I smile and turn to leave

 

____________________________

 

I arrived at the address Angelo had sent already seeing police cars and medics outside of a building. I got out quickly and headed to were the commotion was, "Whats going on"

"Sorry, I know Brink gave you the day but we got this called in just a few minutes ago" Angelo says walking inside with me, "Another one except this one, this one shot himself on the spot, three dead"

"Have you gone in yet?" I asked

"Only to here" He said motioning to the site in front of me

We got to the front desk where a receptionist lay on the floor, gutted and with multiple slashes to the face. Where were the other bodies? I thought. Ashley was already taking images while Vinny collected blood samples and fingerprints "There's only one?" I ask

"Oh no there's two more five floors from here, Nikki and Jeremy are there now" The face of the women badly misshaped you wouldn't be able to tell if it was a human, or merely a beat up doll, "Thanks Ash" I say and head to the elevator with Angelo trailing behind.

"Did I interrupt something" Angelo said pressing the button to the fifth floor, where I was sure we would be welcomed with a bloodbath after seeing the poor women's face

"Uh, no, not all" I say looking at him confused at his sudden question.

"Mm didn't sound like you were at home" He grins brightly at me. I knew he was talking about the background noise and music he'd heard through the phone, that much I couldn't hide. The elevator stopped and with a ding announcing our arrival on the fifth floor we walked out, but not before I confirmed his suspicion

"I was at a bar, not a strip, you know that place can't reel me in" I say walking out noticing Nikki from across in an office were he stood talking to an officer

"Not that kind of strip anyway" He said cooly and walked in front of me to where Nikki was examining some papers the officer had given him before parting ways

Stunned, I quickly snapped out of it and kept walking to them, I thought I'd handle the situation quite well but Angelo was and looked as innocent as a five year old child but that little Angel was as dirty as the devil inside.

I walked into the office the air already smelling heavy in metal substance I noticed the blood sprays in every direction and the body of man that lay on the floor, headless and missing limbs that were here and there, his intestines were to say, on backwards and the scene before me made my stomach churn.

"Where's the head?" I managed to ask getting a closer look with grimace of sly disgust

"In the next room, in some sort of creepy altar made by, I'm guessing our killer" Jeremy popped in the office door, "Come look for yourselves" He said turning back the way he came from, which I'm guessing was the next door neighbor.

We followed, Nikki including. As we entered the slightly bigger office space the lights were set to dim and a few candles were lit placed right next to the dismantled head which lay on the table, the eyes of the victim absent, but the sockets were covered in blood dripping down the rest of the face and into the mouth. If I thought the poor women had had it bad, I was nowhere near right.

"What a sick fuck" Angelo said taking the words right out of my mouth as he approached the altar

"Well this is new" I say, examining the rest of the area

"Yea Vinny and Ash have yet to cover this area but they sure gonna get a kick out of this one" Jeremy says reclining on the door

Just behind the desk lay our third victim and the cause for this crime with a pistol laying right next to him, to where he'd fallen from an instant shot through the brain death. _What could have possibly made him shoot himself after brutally murdering two people_ I sarcastically think (but only to myself)

I look around some more, Angelo leaving to check the rest of the offices with Nikki and I notice a name placed on the desk _Steven Benson_ I read from whomever's office this was, "Looks like we need to have a chat with Mr. Benson" I say grabbing one of his business cards

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo hello, this one is way longer than the last chapters, but Chris finally met Ricky!! and yea yea I know it was short,,,, they'll met again (; ,,,
> 
> comment what you think so far!, 
> 
> I like reading your comments yall are cute <3


	10. Back in Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aahhh sorry this took me forever, I had an essay I did in school and I was just so over writing for a bit, but heres a shorter chapter (: Yay!

  * _"See you around, Chris" Ricky say's, I smile and turn to leave_



 

Chris left after receiving a call from the so called person, Angelo and I was left here sitting mystified and utterly in awe with a drink still in hand

"Look what the cat dragged in" Someone very familiar says behind me and takes the seat Chris had previously sat in.

"Devin" I say, now even more confused then I was two seconds ago. A second body chooses to take the seat to my right.

"On the hunt again are we Ricky" He says over the music making himself comfortable.

"Ryan, I was surprised to see Devin here considering he was in California-" I say raising my eyebrow towards the infamous Pinhead "-But to see you out of your lab, well, thats a shocker" I snicker

"Shut up Rick Dick" He says before asking for coke from the bartender who gives him a _'really, coke'_ look to which Ryan ignores. Ryan wasn't a fan of alcohol, I think it kept him more sane than he actually was

"So what brings you here?" I ask

"Well, we have a big problem. Your boyfriend decided to off one of Kuza's best clients and the boss isn't happy with that" Devin says unperturbed and declines the bartenders offer

I grumble as if knowing Kuza was not gonna be happy with _me_ , "He's not my boyfriend" I say and keep looking at the tv.

"Well, _TJ_ then, decided it seemed like a good idea to mess with Kuza"

"Rick really fucked up" Ryan says looking unamused whatsoever

"He's been trying to get to me, obviously that hasn't worked out very well" I say

"How many?" Devin asked

"How many what?" I reply

"Kills, how many?" He says.

I was glad the music was still blasting and the bartender was off in the corner trying to flirt with a girl that was clearly not interested.

"Him, not sure, more than I have this year " I say Two years ago I had decided to leave all this, leave it all for him. Until he betrayed me, left me in the dark for dead and now here I am, trying to fix this fucking mess

"Well, he's gaining more and more followers as we speak, this won't be so easy" Ryan speaks

"I've noticed" I grumble again

"The more the fun" Devin grins, "I came back for a reason now didn't I"

"So Ricky the last two"

"The last two weren't mine, Those have been his, the first four, yes, it drove the cops insane, I cant have them get in my way of getting him, plus I found out they're working for him, somehow he's managed to get the smaller ones to keep doing his dirty work, I'm assuming thats how he still has them around" I finish.

Ryan nods and places his finished can on the table, "Welcome back to business Ricky"

I give him an eye roll

Devin smirks and gets off his seat, I now notice what he's wearing, all black as usual, jeans and long button up shirt with his black combat boots which seem to be his favorite. Surprisingly not one of his dresses this time, "We've got plans to make and blood to spill" he says and starts for the exit.

Ryan does the same, and turns to me before he leaves , "You know where to find us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright well, devs still gonna be in my stories (:   
> -  
> rickyhorrorseyelash and mertensie you guys are the cutest thank you for reading <3


	11. Tick tick tick. thats the sound of your life running out

I entered the police department once again carrying the many files and papers and made my way to the elevators and up to the offices. I hadn't been able to get much information from Mr. Benson, only that, _"He'd never talked to anyone or done such things to have this happen in his office and that it must've been an accident"_ but how does a perfectly placed altar _accidentally_ get put there? Its no mystery the truth lies between the lie. In other words, _bullshit_

The days hours pass so agonizingly slow, no clues, no leads, no nothing. My eyes slowly start drifting closed before I catch myself and blink them open and my mind cant help but to flash beautiful blue eyes, black hair, and pale skin at me wondering if a certain man might be there again. I decide to call it a night and head to what most likely will turn into my favorite place.

 

 

________________________________

 

 

Certainly enough, as I walk in the man that haunted my thoughts all day was calmly sitting at the same stool from the previous night.

"Daily drinker?" I ask as I take the seat next to him praying that this doesn't end up in an unpleasant night

"Could ask you the same thing, _Chris_ " He slyly says turning face to face

"Hm definitely didn't come to see a beauty which so happens to be right in front of me" I so daringly say.

Ricky smirks and looks towards the direction of the bartender, "Seems to me your not really his type" He shrugs and takes a drink from his liquor. Surely enough the bartender was flirting it off with another women like the night before, but he wasn't the one I was clearly interested in

"Oh, is that so?" I ask now my turn to plaster a smirk on my face before turning to face him

"Very so" He says lowly and I cant help but admire his eyes, once again I think, and his black smoke hair just a bit below his shoulder and somehow perfectly parted from his face.

 

 

_______________________________

 

 

"I-I didn't say a word to them I promise" the man stuttered in front of me

_pathetic_

"Funny you say that" I walk around the dark room dimly lit from the moons glow through the only window "It's not what they can get from you" I start, "its what you got from me"

"Sir I-I- would never" The mans breath grows uneasy as he looks to both men I had on either side of the door and then back to me

"Mr. Benson" I begin, "For starters, I wouldn't mess around, you owed me and you failed to carry out the deed, now what choice do I have left? Seems to me my message didn't click in that small brain of yours." The mans eyes widen at the sudden realization.

"It was good working with you Mr. Benson, why do the dirty work yourself when you've got other hands that work for your huh" I say as he gulps heavily, I walk around slowly towards the man like prey making my every move painful to him as he watched in horror praying to whatever god to save him, unlucky for him, I've gotten a bit......... _bored_

"But I'm afraid tick tick tick" I say striding closer carefully pulling my knife behind my back with my right hand while on the other, I pull up to look at my watch

"thats the sound of your life running out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi it's me..... with another chapter.............finally........... yikes lol
> 
> Anyway hope this was okay, I already had this written like a week ago but I didn't know if it was good enough to post ,,,,,but I pulled a fuck it and did it anyways rip
> 
> Im sorry its been more than a month wasn't really much in the right place atm );
> 
> but I hope all you lovely bats are having a better month (:
> 
> AND I wanna know YOUR opinions, what do you wanna see?
> 
> also holy shit almost 100 hits! EEEEEEEEEE thank you!!!!! <3


	12. The Devils Pit

"Very so" I lowly say now face to face with the man in a black sweater with small rips in it. I now take notice of his lip piercings, snake bites and a vertical labret

I laugh and turn around not playing so nice, "Why are you here Chris?" I ask

I get no response so I turn to look at him and he stares back at me for a second before answering, "Good question, why are _you_ here Ricky?" He says

"I asked first" I smugly say and it's his turn to laugh

"and I answered that" He raises his eyebrow at me

_"This isn't me" I think_

"I don't think it was a very good reason" I finally say putting some cash on the table to pay for the only drink I had since being here

"Mm I think it was a very valid reason" He says and also puts some cash on top although he hadn't even ordered anything

"Leaving so soon?" I ask putting on my black coat but not before facing him

"With you? why yes" Chris says and gets off the stool and walks towards the exit leaving me behind and a bit stunned.

I walk myself out where he waits patiently holding out the door, the bars music escaping for a second before it closes shut.

We walk in silence for a few minutes down the street before Chris speaks up, "maybe I'll see you again" He asks hope laced in his voice

"Maybe" I say and his eyes light up, but I fail to see them as I'm looking down at my shoes finding them quite interesting and before I can say anything he stops and I look up to see we had stopped at an intersection. Confusion rose in me but then I realized I had to go down and had no Idea where Chris would go.

"I go down" I say now looking to his slightly taller frame

"Good to know" He says while rocking on his heels, smirk plastered on his face

"What" I reply eyebrow raised as he looked out to the street where few cars where driving past

"I go up I said" He winks to me before slowly backing up to the crosswalk and pushing the button

"Goodbye Chris" I decide and walk down having my back faced towards him, after this night I knew I wouldn't see the tall goth again, I've been away for too long and there was still a sinning soul I had to reap

"Goodnight Ricky" Chris whispers sure the other male had not heard him and walked his own way .

 

 

______________________

 

 

* "Occidere" I say to the man guarding the door at the back of the strip club. It wasn't very noticeable considering the club was dark, filled with smoke wandering the ground and purple neon lights and that the room I was supposed to be going to had to be found through the "private rooms".

The guard then opens the door for me to walk in and closes it right after as I already know my way around. I walk ahead a few more having to walk through laughter, cries, and moans before I turn a right and up a flight of stairs to find the red glossy door to your right at the end of a black styled corridor. I knock three times and hear a familiar voice on the other side.

"Ricky" the man states opening the door for me to walk in.

"Hello vampire" I say walking in "I see you're still here" I smirk

"Ah Ricky, nice to see you finally made it" Kuza interrupts Michael as he gets up from behind his desk. I notice Ryan sitting on the black and red couch while Devin sits on the armrest, legs crossed on the opposite side with a glass of whine in hand. I look around noticing Kuza's office still unchanged since the last time I was in here, black walls and furniture with a mixture of red in it, making it absolutely elegant in his own dark way.

_"Leave it to the Devil to have such luxuries" I think_

"I see the place hasn't changed" I say looking back at him as he hands me my own glass of whine I knew I wouldn't be drinking already coming from a bar

"Only my pride and joy" He says sitting back down, "but you do know why you're here I suppose"

I sigh and look back towards Dev and Ryan "How could I not"

"Well I see Devin and Ryan may have filled you in what recently happened and no, I am not happy about it" He says sternly looking straight at me "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you Ricky " He says pointing towards me.

I bite my tongue and hold my words. Kuza, like the room still unchanged, carried his fire which I knew this would either end up in the bad, or in the good.

"Now look" He says gesturing around "One of my best gets killed and you" he says, "You are putting us out there with all your foolishness"

"I'm close Kuza" I spit out and he abruptly stands up "Close" He says walking forwards, "Close" My glass of whine long forgotten from when I had set it on top of a counter before his temper. "Ricky do you have any idea what Tj is doing" He inches closer

"I-" 

"Do you have any idea what it could mean for us" he spits now real close, "oh and let's not forget you aren't the only one going by the name reaper " he emphasizes the last part

"Kuza that's not the problem right now" Devin tries to interfere knowing Kuza's anger was starting to rise

"Not the problem?" He yells and Devin sighs

"Kuza" he says sternly

He takes at him and takes a deep breath before speaking again, "If we let Tj continue on" he pauses, "it could mean the end and start of something we all won't like. This isn't just about you anymore" Kuza says hand placed on his chin with his pointer finger on the bottom of his lip looking up at me

"In other words we have to take Tj out before he takes any of us out first" Ryan spoke up to where he had nonchalantly been watching the scene in front of him unfold "He's been gaining a lot of followers, mostly those without a heart to kill" he continues hand reclined on the back of the sofa

"you have no heart yet still do" Devin scoffs wiping down the wrinkles on his Morticia like long sleeve hoodie

"I meant with no heart, and kill" Ryan eye rolls before getting up, "Those who have nothing better to do" He says picking up his own glass of wine

I think back to past victims that came from Tj who had the pleasure of dying at my hands and finally put a piece together

"He manipulates them" I say looking towards Ryan and then to Kuza

"What do you mean he manipulates them?" Kuza asks now with a lower tone to his voice

"He has a way of.....making you....do things" I say thinking back, "Its more of a convincing you sort of manipulation" I finish

Its gets silent before Devin speaks up

"So it'd be easier on those who have no other purpose, or need a purpose" He says jumping off the couch's arm and walking towards a two way mirror that looked down on the club, "It wouldn't be so hard gaining people that way"

"So he takes the strays, then what" Ryan pipes in

"Then he begins" Kuza says now taking his spot back at his desk "I figure he's barely getting started."

"Then we should defiantly act now" I say, "Isn't that why I'm here?"

"Ricky you're here because if you would have just listened we wouldn't be having this problem" He starts to yells before rubbing his temple with a sigh, "Look, you alone couldn't find him and you've become one of my best, it's not gonna be easy which is why Devin and Ryan are going to help."

I huff in anger and annoyance just choosing to deal with it, "Fine" I say

Kuza looks towards Ryan still on the couch and Devin and they nod understanding and get up to leave. With vampire behind and a close of the door I watch as he gets up and walks to where Devin had previously been standing

"Listen Ricky I'm sorry" He turns his head to look at me and back towards the club, "But you must understand, I can't put all this to risk"

"I know" I quietly say walking towards him

"I didn't think you'd come, knowing you" he chuckles surprising me, "After two, almost three years of last seeing you"

"You may be assholes but you're still my family" I shrug now looking down at the two that had just walked out

"Well" He says heading back to his desk, "We've got things to do so why don't you get started, you're welcome to contact anyone you trust as long as you get going"

"Oo well isn't that fun" I say as my wickedly grin returns and adrenaline all ready to kick in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Occidere; Kill
> 
> Hello, I didn't make you all wait long did I ? 
> 
> This chapter is pretty long but I hope it's not as boring as I think it sounds, I'm sorry if it is i'll try and make it up to you !!
> 
> See you lovely bats soon and thank you for 113 hits! xx


	13. Three Down

"Ah just like the good old days" Devins speaks up as were headed to Ryan's car, "The three of us headed to make a bloodfest" He says real smiley as we put the three duffle bags in the trunk and climb in. 

"The good old days" I whisper

___________________

_Chaos_

_Everything was chaos_

_As I sat on the cold wooden floor with my knees pressed against my chest and my head down low, everything was ringing and I couldn't breath._

_Where was I?_

_What happened?_

 

_What did I do?_

 

_"Hey are you okay?" I hear a voice faintly say, "Can you get up?"_

_Slowly gaining control of my breathing my eyes slowly start to focus and I take in more of the room I was in, with a window to illuminate the dark night and a bathroom light lit up in the corner I take notice of the person kneeling in front of me. "Can you hear me?" They speak again and my eyes land on them now having my full attention._

_"What, what was that" I ask mostly to myself_

_"It's okay sweetheart, you're alright can you get up for me?"_

_I realize I'm still sat on the floor and pull my hand up to wipe my eyes but there's.....blood?_

_Blood. I think_

_I look down around me and certainly theres red stained on the floor, on my shirt....and on my hands_

_I start to feel that same suffocating feeling and my eyes become glossy as I remember what happened and what I did._

_"I- I killed him"_

_____________________

 

"I killed him" Ryan says while driving, "He was being a pain in the ass, and wasn't much useful to me anymore" he shrugs

"Not experiment worthy?" Devin chuckles 

Ryan and Devin where both engulfed in conversation from however long I had been out and took this chance to look out from the backseat window. 

"Ricky" Ryan says loudly eyeing me from the rearview mirror 

"Ow what" I groan looking up front taking the water bottle thrown at me 

"Ryan's been calling you, wants to know what the plan is we're almost there" Devin says turning around

"Where?" I say holding my head now looking at him

"The apartments" he says looking back to the road and then to me 

"Oh yea, um, theres three people there I've been keeping a close watch on who work for TJ I'm sure we could get some information out of them" I say now remembering where we were headed. I had informed Kuza this morning tonight we'd get going and try to find information on Tj. Although I had been trying to find the bastard and plunge my knife into his chest, I always got too close and he always got too far. I  _would_  make my move.

We stopped near the apartments as three people were heading out a girl and two guys each in black attire 

"That's them" I say pointing, "Let's go"

We each left the car and Ryan headed to the trunk to remove one duffle bag and put it around him like a backpack before we both crossed the street and followed them from behind into an alleyway. I stopped before turning and looked back to Ryan and Devin

"They know" I whispered and held my gun close pulling my hood up and black handkerchief to my nose before the three of us turned the corner.

My gun wasn't in plain sight yet as we walked a little closer, the darkness of the night making it harder to see. 

"We knew you'd come" Said a feminine voice as it approached us out from the shadows with a gun held out, "just didn't think it'd be this fast" she says and the two other guys appear behind her also holding a gun out pointed directly at each of us.

"Where's TJ" I ask ignoring her comments. We needed to stall time until Devin gave me the go to shot her. Not kill, tranquilize. And Dev had the two take down the two on the sides so I could shot her and do my part.

"And why is it you think we'd tell you that" she laughs, "We aren't with TJ for nothing" 

Devin is standing to the side before he moves closer to me. "Ugh, her voice is just too much" He rolls his eyes and shots the tranquilizers, "your turn" he singsongs 

She's too shocked to think before I shot my own towards her, "surprise" I say 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely bats! Just leaving a lil something in this filler kind chapter.
> 
> Hope you're all having a lovely time <3 and thank you for the 139 hits on this book, my little heat is warm.


	14. Just A Peek

I left my apartment to take a walk in the cool cold night. I had to take my mind off work, I needed to do something. I started my walk receiving only slight light from the streetlights themselves, the night was lonely, and I didn't mind that at all, it was my favorite time. I continued my walk but something caught my attention, not something though, someone. From where I stood I could see an entrance to an alleyway barely visible and I could hear voices murmuring and then I heard something dragging from the same area.  I slowly but cautiously made my way towards the alley and placed my hand in the inner of my coat near the guns reach. In a swift movement I turned to the alleyway gun held in the air ready, but what I saw left me frozen in place. It was him, "The Reaper" 

When he noticed my shocked state I could feel his gaze stare right through me, my legs failing to receive the message, "Move!" and he quickly entered the apartments to his left. I finally took a step and ran after him. This could be my time to finally catch him. 

I took two, three steps at a time going up the stairs, I was trailing behind when he opened a green metal door to which I assumed lead to the rooftop and I shot three bullets all hitting the now closed back of the door.

_Fuck._ I curse under my breath and throw the door open. 

Being attentive to any movement and noise I carefully walk out. I look around me for any signs of a reaper and see nothing.  I walk out a bit more and look over the roof for any signs down below but I still see nothing before I hear a door close behind me. "No" I say to no one but the air and run back to the door and down the stairs. Nothing. 

I grunt and hit the wall fist closed in anger 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely bats, long time no see. I'm picking up the pace. Here's a filler


End file.
